Naruto Uzumaki (Fairy Tail's Strongest)
by shaman95naruto
Summary: Summary: The elemental nations didn't enter the era of peace like one would expect them to after the fourth shinobi war, as there was still violence, greed and betrayal all aimed at one Naruto Uzumaki whose power was one to be envied, even more so after his final death battle with Sasuke Uchiha. Will he find peace and love in this new world he's suddenly found himself in?


**Naruto Uzumaki (** Fairy Tail's Strongest **)**

 **Written by SHAMAN95NARUTO & **Kurama Otsutsuki

Pairing: Naruto/Juvia/Angel.

Rating: M (Swearing, Smut, Violence).

Summary: The elemental nations didn't enter the era of peace like one would expect them to after the fourth shinobi war, as there was still violence, greed and betrayal all aimed at one Naruto Uzumaki whose power was one to be envied, even more so after his final death battle with Sasuke Uchiha. Will he find peace and love in this new world he's suddenly found himself in? Or will darkness once more find him in the form of a single man? Read on to find out!

* * *

The emotions running across Naruto Uzumaki's mind at the moment were rage, confusion, sadness and most of all betrayal, all caused by a man who he his best friend and brother in all but blood, a man who he called his rival, a man named Sasuke Uchiha and the bastard enjoyed it.

After Sasuke's talk about wanting a revolution and him wanting to be Hokage before ruling the world, the two of them chose to fight one final time at the valley of the end.

It was unavoidable.

And despite numerous attempts to convince him otherwise, Sasuke still went with his plan and was firmly dead set on killing him, because out of everyone the Uchiha had faced, Naruto was the one who could ultimately stop him.

It was something Sasuke didn't like.

It gave Naruto a recurring feeling of deja vu remembering once how he was in a similar situation; three years ago, only now there was a clear difference…

...It was a death battle...

"Why Sasuke? Why would you do this after we just won? After we just defeated Kaguya?! ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Why? It's simple Naruto, because I have to. I have to be at the top or I won't be able to be at peace." Sasuke said, playing his usual mind games with the blonde he considered an idiot 98% of the time. He was playing to Naruto's need to make everyone happy and save everyone and from what he could see, it was working.

How pathetic.

" _Peace… he just want's to achieve inner peace... and all L have to do to save him just is to die?"_ Naruto said in thought. ' _I can't do that just yet, I still need to achieve my dream of being Hokage… but then the main reason for that is recognition of which I have so there really… isn't… any… point...'_

" **NARUTO! Snap out it it! He's playing mind games with you!"** Kurama yelled out from the seal.

' _What?'_ Came Naruto's mental question as he snapped out of his gloomy thoughts, ' _How would you know that, better yet, why would_ I _be even_ thinking _like that?'_

" **Good, it seems that I haven't lost you yet kit.** " Kurama replied with a tone of relief.

' _I thought you and the others were trapped inside Sasuke's Chibaku Tensei.'_ Naruto thought in confusion, ' _How is it that you can still talk to me?'_

" **Really?** _ **That's**_ **your question not 'Kurama I'm glad you and the others are alive! How can I help you get free?'"**

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and shame, ' _Sorry for missing that my friend. I'm glad that you and the others_ are _alive and I'm afraid I know just_ how _to get you out of it.'_ He thought back, ' _But the question is, 'Am I up to the task?''_

And while this was going on, Sasuke studied his opponent with a critical plan as he was trying to come up with a plan to end this death battle as quickly as possible.

He knew his mind games will have Naruto thinking for a while but he needed a plan should it ultimately fail (unaware that it already has). Crushing the blonde's spirit would be an advantage to him in this situation he thought because it was one of the ways you could get rid of a person that refused to say down, and in order to do that, he would simply take away the bonds he treasured so much.

With that in mind, he need to make everyone Naruto ever loved hate but the question for that solution was how to do it. Then it suddenly hit him as his eyes widened slightly in remembrance that the infinite Tsukuyomi was still wearing off. He still had his rinnesharingan with him and he still had the chakra needed, so with all that in mind, he had enough time to quickly glance at the moon and slightly alter the genjutsu that everyone was having by placing a post hypnotic suggestion in their mind that should influence any decision they make in the future.

He knew that by doing this, he extended the time the people of the world would stay unconscious but to him that was only a small thing to worry about because after all, the people of the elemental nations would still breakout of the genjutsu and that was all that mattered.

It was the trigger needed after all for his powerful jutsu to be set.

Meanwhile, unaware of the world around them, Naruto and Kurama - still trapped inside Sasuke's jutsu with his siblings - were currently debating on the issue of what to do with the Uchiha in question...

" **I think we both know what you have to do Naruto, in order to end this once and for all."** Kurama told his host, who just looked down in sadness.

' _I know Kurama.'_ Naruto solemnly replied with a sigh. ' _I just wished this entire issue would have ended differently.'_

" **And we both know that it can't."** Kurama supplied with a tone laced with understanding and regret. " **Kill him Naruto, that's your only option."**

' _Fine I'll kill him; even though I don't want to. '_ Naruto said to Kurama who just nodded at his words, glad that his host finally listened to his advice to end the Uchiha clan once and for all because technically speaking, they were cause of everything that's happened so far.

 _On the outside world, meanwhile..._

After planting the long term Genjutsu on the moon and making sure that it'll never be broken, Sasuke immediately shot forward towards Naruto with his right arm cocked backwards in preparation for a right hook throwing a right hook punch at his face.

Naruto saw this coming from a mile away and sidestepped the punch, before grabbing the hand that threw the punch and easily flipping Sasuke's body over his shoulder.

Sasuke recovered and went through a set of hand signs before roaring out, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** "

The fireball that sailed towards him was the largest Naruto had seen based on this very technique but he knew that now wasn't the time to admire his opponent's ability so he sped through handsigns of his own and roared out, " **Suiton: Teppoudama!** "

Hearing the jutsu called out before seeing it snuffing out his own made Sasuke raise a single eyebrow in surprise. "Since when did you know Jutsu dope? I thought the only jutsu you knew where Shadow Clones and the Rasengan."

Naruto smirked, "I spent three years under the tutelage of the strongest Sannin Sasuke; of course I know a couple of jutsu." His smirk widened, "I just never actually showed them."

"Hn, fine then." Sasuke replied in a soft tone before running through another set of hand signs and roaring out, "This only makes the fight more interesting; **Katon: Karyuu no Endan!** "

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** " Naruto roared shortly after, after going through the required handsigns needed.

The two elemental dragons emerged and collided before both were fighting for dominance for a short while, but to a third person observer and the two opponents, it was clear who was going to be the victor, it was why both of Sasuke's eyes flashed to his EMS on his mental command.

" **Amaterasu!** "

Eyes widening at the familiar jutsu Naruto quickly summoned Kurama's chakra before disappearing from the attack's path with an orange flash and appearing behind his opponent.

" **Senpou: Rasen-Shuriken Barrage!"**

" **Susano'o!"**

.

.

.

 _BOOM_

.

.

.

(Weeks Later)

Ignoring the glares and harsh whispers thrown his way as he walked all the way to the Hokage's tower with a bored look on his face was one Naruto Uzumaki, who wasn't all that surprised at the reception he currently received from Konoha's populace. He had already concluded earlier that this was one of the two receptions he would receive from his people and the people of the Elemental Nations after the war, so he wasn't all that bothered when it happened the first few weeks.

What really annoyed and saddened him though was they way his supposed friends and senseis turned at him following his bloody victory against Sasuke Uchiha but a small part of him did understand why they would distance themselves.

" **Don't think like that Naruto, you did the right thing when you chose to kill Sasuke and absorb his half of the Sage's power.."** A familiar voice boomed inside his mental scape.

' _I know that Kurama, but why don't they understand as well? Their Hokage and the Kazekage understand perfectly why I did what I did, and even Karin, who was formerly in love with Sasuke, knew it was the right thing to do.'_

It was a surprise to for Naruto, because if there was one person he was expecting to react very harshly against him, it was Karin herself since she'd been originally Sasuke's lover… until he decided to throw her away like a tool of course before he moved on to some other panzy.

" **I don't know kit,"** Kurama answered with a shrug. " **All I can say is that you humans fear what you do not understand, and eventually would move to alternate methods to help yourself understand, but then again I could be wrong after all, I am just a mass of chakra and hatred."**

' _Maybe you're right Kurama.'_ Naruto thought as he entered the newly built Hokage tower. And walked towards the Hokage's office. ' _Maybe I should just forget about it and focus on what's in front of me.'_

He knocked the door leading to the hokage's office and was called in to enter and just as he walked into the office, Tsunade motioned for her ANBU to leave the room before she sealed the door shot and got rid of any listening seals that might be around.

"Hey Baa-chan, why did you call me here?" Naruto asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that brat!" Tsunade yelled with a few tick marks on her forehead.

"Love you too Baa-chan." Naruto dismissed easily with a wave of his arm.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes and appeared to be in thought over something. When she opened her eyes she had a look of sadness and resolve.

"Naruto we have a problem, a very big problem."

"Does it have anything to do with how everyone started hating me for killing a madman and saving their lives?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade winced as she heard that statement knowing how he hit the nail on the head before she answering, "Yes Naruto, it does." She leaned forward and intertwined her fingers as she rested her elbow on her desk before continuing, "Before the war, none of the other Kages were actually worried with how powerful you where, however, this isn't the case now."

Hearing this from Tsunade didn't really change how he felt about the matter, it only made him more upset. It was why he answered in an emotionless voice, "And what is?"

Meanwhile, Tsunade was surprised when she heard his voice, never heard his voice sounding like that before. Inwardly, she knew this was the effect of was and killing someone having gone through something similar after her first kill, but the difference between her and him is that she had someone to help her through that phase, he didn't.

And she knew that the village's whispering wasn't exactly helping matters.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and replied, "You have all the sages tool Naruto, and Sasuke's half of the sage's gift. Mastering one of those two alone make you a feared force to be reckoned with in the elemental nations, however you have two of them and your own gift from the Sage… Naruto people are scared; scared of what you might do with that power knowing that they have no way to stop you. Having control over every single bijuu only heightens their fear."

"I don't have them under my control." Naruto answered. "They chose to listen to my advice and decided to stick with me since they dislike how much others use them for their own personal gains."

"And to them it, doesn't matter." Tsunade answered. "There afraid Naruto, and right now, the only possible solution to keep make this peace a lasting one, is to make you disappear."

It pained Tsunade to say that as she stared at the figure she saw as her grandson, it even pained her more to see that she got no reaction of surprise or sadness from him. It was like he expected this to happen sooner or later and her theory was proven no sooner when he simply asked her,

"For how long?"

"I don't know, maybe for a little while or maybe forever. I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It's ok Hokage-sama, it's not your fault." Naruto said, already accepting that this would have happened sooner or later and he even started to pack for the inevitable journey; but because he was too focused on other things he didn't have time to decide on a final destination, it was why he asked, "But where will I go?"

She then revealed part two of her surprise. "Naruto you're not going to be alone, Karin said she will travel with you. And Naruto I'll come along with you as well. So will Shizune. I'm not going to let you be alone anymore Naruto."

Naruto had some tears in his eyes when Tsunade was done speaking. "I can't ask you to do that Baa-chan. Who will be Hokage, and who will run the hospital if Nee-chan leaves?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked. "Well brat I knew you would say that. And to answer your questions, Kakashi will take over as Hokage, and Sakura will take over for Shizune." When she spoke Sakura's name her voice became colder.

"Well Baa-chan, normally I would have argued with you, but now I'm too happy to argue with you. It's your choice." Naruto said.

"We leave in three days. I just have to tell Kakashi about his promotion." Tsunade said.

(Four days later)

It's been a day since Naruto, Tsunade, Karin and Shizune left the village. It was a quiet morning that they left, no one besides Kakashi. For once he was early. He just said goodbye, and said that they were always welcomed in the village, but Naruto knew that that offer did not apply to him.

That was a day ago. They had stop and camped for the night in the forest. They had decided to visit Wave village. Naruto wanted to visit Haku's grave and Tsunami, Inari and the old man.

Now they were walking towards wave again. The walk was mostly in silence. They had nothing to talk about. The reasons for leaving the village were their own. Tsunade was doing it because she did not want to be there anymore. And she did not want her grandson figure to be alone. Shizune was going, because of Naruto and Tsunade. Karin's reason was unknown. She didn't say why she came along.

An hour of walking later they all sensed danger. A huge chakra source was moving towards them. To Naruto it felt familiar. Two minutes later they identified the person. Kisame Hoshigaki had come to fight.

* * *

Heres a peek at our new story.

It all started with a stupid idea, a stupidly awesome idea. We were both gonna write a story about how we got into the one piece world. How we thought of this awesomely stupid idea? Well, I had to jinx us and say "We would be awesome pirates." As you can tell by now I'm using the word awesome a lot. Well since I'm now in an anime somehow I've decided to take up a verbal. I do love Naruto. Believe it! Sorry for jumping all over the place. But it's been one hell of a ride. I suppose I should start at the beginning... Well we should start at the beginning.

Yea I'm not the only one stuck in this crazy too. Allow me to introduce my brother in all but blood. And my first mate. Kurama Otsutsuki now turned Roronoa Zoro. I'll let him tell his side of the story.

Well, what's there left to say? This idiot jinxed us and now, we're in a world we know technically nothing about, in a crew that still believes we're the same people that started this journey with them… how troublesome. sigh at least we didn't end up in the High School of the Dead universe, that would have been a complete nightmare compared to this… shit; I just realized I'm Zoro, which means that I have to do all those grueling exercises to keep my strength up and train in a fighting style I know nothing off…

Fuck you Toto, if I die, I'm going to enjoy torturing you in the underworld…

Troublesome...I'll let Toto talk again. Time to train.

Great Kurama is turning into Shikamaru. Just what I need. A lazy genius that can use pointy sticks. And screw you too Kurama! I already said that I was sorry. How the hell was I supposed to know all this would happen. By the way Kurama I'll torture you before you can torture me. At least we know we're both going to hell. Be thankful you're not the fucking Surgeon of Death.


End file.
